Family Ties
by Jessi Brooks-Cena54
Summary: AU: When Jessica starts an affair with a tattoo artist she just met, she gets a whole lot more than she bargained for. Punk/OC
1. It Begins

**So I've been dying to get this new CM Punk story out and I really want to do AU with him. No one will work for the WWE in this story. I was also waiting to finish up some other stories before I put this up. There will be sex scenes as I can't imagine any CM Punk story without them. WWE owns all you know and I own those you don't. Any members of CM Punk's adoptive family and estranged family own themselves. Enjoy!**

Jessica's POV

I walked into the Tattoo shop with my heart set on getting a tattoo. My boyfriend Michael wasn't too thrilled on me getting one, but I decided I have to do this for me. It's my body not his and if he has a problem with it he can go take a hike.

"Hi, I'm Natalie and welcome to BITW Tattoos. Can I help you?" the tatted up girl, known as Natalie, asked me.

"Hi, I have an appointment with Phil." I said.

"Your name?"

"Jessica." She nodded and looked down at the book, highlighting my name.

"You can go all the way down the back hall, last door on your left. He should be waiting for you." She told me and smiled sweetly. I nodded and journeyed down the hall.

I walked into the room to see a man with his back towards me. He had short dark brown hair and his arms were completely sleeved. I cleared my throat. When he turned around I could barely breathe.

"Hi, I'm Phil. You must be my 2:30, your name?" he asked smiling. I could barely get any words out. His hair fell in his bright green eyes that I couldn't stop staring into. It took me a moment to compose myself and answer the extremely attractive artist.

"I'm Jessica."

"Nice to meet you Jessica, why don't you come sit down here and we'll see what I can do for you." He said, dazzling me with his smile again. As I walked over to his chair, I silently scolded myself for eyeing Phil. I have a boyfriend, I shouldn't be looking at someone else. Phil and I started to discuss what I wanted and he left to go draw it up. While I waited he told me to lower my shorts so he can get to my hip, which is where I wanted it. He came back in and paused for a bit when he saw me. He stared for a little before smiling.

"Let's get started shall we?" he said, sitting down and placing the stencil.

Phil's POV

I absolutely hate when my customers are hot. Hate it. Okay, maybe I don't hate it. But it makes tattooing really hard to do. Here I am, inking someone for life and all I can think about is fucking her. She had to get a tattoo in a more intimate place too. God her skin is so soft.

"You ready?" I asked her, as I turned the machine on.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She said. I started my line work and began to make light conversation with the extremely beautiful brunette in my chair.

"So what made you want a tattoo?" I asked her.

"I don't know I've always wanted one. Now just seemed like the right time." She told me.

"Any symbolism behind this saying?" I asked referring to what she had asked for.

"I don't think luck really exists, and for those who think they have it won't have it for long." She explained.

"Luck runs out." I said repeating what I was tattooing. "I have luck is for losers on my arm." I told her smiling. Looks like me and hot stuff have something in common.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'll show you when I'm done." I told her, "So no one wanted to come watch you get inked?" I asked. Most of my female customers always came with someone.

"No, my boyfriend isn't too fond of the idea." She said. Shit, she has a boyfriend…well, hasn't really stopped me before.

"It's okay, my family isn't really too keen on my tattoos either." I told her.

"What did you tell them?"

"To fuck off."

"Oh." She said surprised, "Did it work?" she asked me lifting her head to look at me.

"Haven't spoken to them in years." I said, "You tell me." I said smiling at her.

"I'll have to keep that in mind." She said putting her head down. Do I smell boyfriend problems?

"Trouble with lover boy?" I asked her, amused with myself.

"He's thick headed, and conservative. He wasn't always though, he had some kind of fall out with his brother years ago and it changed him." She said.

"So this tattoo isn't going to make him very happy then."

"Not at all."

"What are you going to do when he finds out?" I asked her.

"Tell him to fuck off." She said, amusement in her voice. I stopped the machine and smiled at her.

"You're done sweet heart." I said helping her sit up. The second our hands touched a jolt of electricity went through them. We stared at each other and the next thing I knew, her lips were on mine.

Jessica's POV

I don't know what came over me when I flung myself at Phil. He was just so damn attractive I couldn't help myself. He put the needle down while grabbing my face with his other hand deepening the kiss. When I felt his tongue on my bottom lip, I parted them and let him explore. He pushed me back down on the chair, and I let a small moan escape me. He pulled away much to my dismay.

"There has to be a better place to do this." He said, out of breath.

"My apartment, it's not too far." I said, equally as breathless.

"Okay." He said leaning back down and kissing me passionately again. After a few minutes of kissing, he got off me.

"Got to dress your tattoo." He said bringing over plastic wrap and some cream, "You have to put this on twice a day okay?" he said, gently rubbing my hip with the cream. I leaned forward and kissed him.

"Okay." I said smiling. He smiled back, stealing a kiss of his own. He helped me fix my shorts and I went to the front to pay. He came out a few minutes later.

"Natalie, I'm taking lunch. I'll be back before my next appointment." He told her as I headed towards the door.

"Okay, see you later Phil." She said. I walked out into the warm Chicago air, summer in Chicago was the best. I walked towards my apartment for a little before strong tattooed arms circled my waist from behind and lips attacked my neck.

"Someone can't wait can they?" I asked smiling.

"I have an hour and a half before my next appointment. Can't afford to wait." He said, his voice muffled.

"Well, you're wasting time walking like this." Immediately he let go, his hand finding mine.

"Where's your boyfriend?" he asked.

"Work, he works in a hospital and he's got a 24 hour shift at the moment." I said, turning to smile at him.

"He's a doctor?" he asked. I scoffed.

"A nurse." I couldn't help but smile at Phil's loud laugh.

"You're dating a male nurse? You? You sexy little thing? Come on you can do better." He said still laughing.

"Like a hotter than hell tattoo artist?" I asked him pulling him into my building's lobby.

"Oh hell yes." He said pushing me into the elevator. I pushed for the 15th floor and Phil immediately attacked my lips as we listened to the 15 dings. Soon the doors opened and I led him out, towards my apartment. I hastily opened the door and pulled him inside by his shirt. Clothes finally started to come flying off as I blinded led him to my bedroom.

He pushed me down on the bed and we shed the last bit of clothes. Once we were fully naked he stopped and took a good look at my exposed body. I looked at his chiseled one, completely mesmerized by the beautiful tattoos that adorned his body.

"God you're so fucking hot." He said, before diving back down, placing wet hot kisses down my body. Once he reached my pubic area, he showed no mercy.

"OH god Phil!" I gasped as his mouth reached my most sensitive area. He continued to lap around my hot center before taking my clit in between his teeth. I nearly lost it.

"Phil, baby please." I pleaded as he inserted a finger as he kissed and sucked, then he added another and picked up the pace. It wasn't long until my walls clamped around his fingers and I came gloriously. He removed his fingers and stuck one in his mouth while I caught my breath.

"Want to taste?" he asked me. I nodded and he stuck the other finger in my mouth. Once he took it out I found my voice.

"Your turn." I said smiling reaching up to push him on his back. He smiled and then grunted when I took his impressive manhood in my hands. I stroked him for a bit before licking the tip of his dick.

"You like that baby?" I asked, watching him release his breath.

"God yes, more baby, please don't hold back." He begged. I smiled before taking his entire cock in my mouth. I bobbed my head up and down and moaned when he took my hair into his fist. I picked up my pace and was surprised when he lifted my head up to look into his lust filled green eyes.

"I'm close and I don't want to cum like that." He said, flipping me over effortlessly. He lined his dick up with my dripping center and pushed in.

"Phil!" I yelled in pure ecstasy.

"You're so tight baby." He said, closing his eyes relishing the moment.

"Move." I demanded. He chuckled.

"You got it hun." He said as he slowly began to pump in and out of me. Our moans filled my bedroom as Phil began to pick up the pace. He leaned down placing searing kisses all over while I nibbled on his ear, placing soft kisses every so often.

It wasn't long before either of us hit our climaxes, yelling out in pure passion together. We lied there for a bit catching our breaths, Phil burying his face in the crook of my neck. He soon pulled out of me and lay next to me.

"That was fucking great." He said.

"It was." I said turning to smile at him. He opened his arms and I moved over resting my head on his colorful chest.

"So is this a onetime thing?" he asked, breaking the momentary silence.

"Do you want it to be?" I asked him.

"No."

"Good." I felt his chest vibrate as he chuckled beneath me. He kissed the top of my head as my phone began to ring. I lifted my head to find my phone to see that it was Mike calling.

"I have to get this its…" I started before he cut me off.

"It's okay, I understand." He said as I got up and walked into the other room.

"Hey." I said as I picked up the phone.

"Hey baby, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Nothing, just lounging around in the living room." I lied.

"Ah, the joys of working from home." He said laughing.

"You know I love it." I said, "What are you doing?" I asked him, hoping to cut the convo short.

"Sitting in the break room eating, I have like 20 patients to check on though." He said.

"I should let you go then." I said, "I don't want to be the reason they are kept waiting."

"Nonsense I get a break for a reason. I have to check up on my favorite girl." He said.

"That's sweet Mike, but I really should let you go." I said remembering that Phil only had a limited time, "Just think, the sooner you finish work, the sooner we can be together."

"You're right babe. I'll see you tomorrow, love you." He said.

"Love you too." I forced out. We hung up and I sat there momentarily stunned. I just cheated on my boyfriend and then told him I loved him and I don't feel bad. I shrugged off the feeling before walking back into my bedroom to find Phil in his jeans, sitting on my bed staring at a picture.

"Who's this?" he asked wide eyed, turning the picture around to show me that it was one of me and Mike.

"My boyfriend, why?" I asked, hoping he wasn't going to flip out on me. It's not like he didn't know I had one.

"He's my brother."

**Oh damn! Jessica is cheating on her boyfriend with his own brother! In her defense she didn't know! Hope you liked it!**


	2. Talk?

**I'm so glad you like this! Thank you to those who reviewed and those who followed and favorite! It deeply saddens me that Punk has decided to leave the WWE. I'm still 236% in denial and 98753627592% devastated. Who knows if he's really gone, but he seems serious this time. As a fan it sucks, as someone who generally cares about him, he should leave…and take Daniel Bryan and Dolph Ziggler with him. No one deserves to be buried like they have been. WWE owns all you know (though they don't deserve to)…actually...CM PUNK OWNS HIMSELF, CM Punk's estranged and adoptive family own themselves, I own everything else. Enjoy!**

"_You're right babe. I'll see you tomorrow, love you." He said._

"_Love you too." I forced out. We hung up and I sat there momentarily stunned. I just cheated on my boyfriend and then told him I loved him and I don't feel bad. I shrugged off the feeling before walking back into my bedroom to find Phil in his jeans, sitting on my bed staring at a picture._

"_Who's this?" he asked wide eyed, turning the picture around to show me that it was one of me and Mike._

"_My boyfriend, why?" I asked, hoping he wasn't going to flip out on me. It's not like he didn't know I had one._

"_He's my brother."_

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked Phil.

"This, this guy right here…is my…is my brother." He said again.

"Mike Brooks?"

"Yeah, I'm Brooks too…Phil Brooks." He said finally looking me in the eyes. He looked shocked but I saw no remorse in his gaze, "He never mentioned he had a brother?"

"He did, but just that you had a falling out." I told him.

"Did he ever tell you what happened?" he asked me.

"Nope, he never wanted to talk about you." Phil nodded and took a deep breath looking back down at the picture.

"Well, that's a story for another time." He said.

"There's still going to be another time?" I asked surprised. Surly he had to feel bad now.

"Of course, why wouldn't there be?" he asked standing up. He grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head, before walking over to me.

"Because I'm dating your brother." I said. He grabbed me by the hips and pulled me to him.

"He hasn't been my brother for a long time, listen I have to run, but we can talk about this later…if you want me to come back." He said looking at me.

"Of course I want you to come back." I told him. He smiled and leaned down, kissing me sweetly.

"I'll be back after my last appointment, do you want to have dinner together or…?" he asked, trailing off.

"Together."

"Great I'll pick something up." I nodded and left his embrace momentarily to throw on a robe. I grabbed his hand and lead him to the door stopping to fix his hair.

"Thanks." He chuckled, "I'll see you later." He said kissing me again and walking out the door. I sighed closing the door behind him, walking over to my couch and sitting for a moment.

I'm cheating on my boyfriend with his estranged brother and I still don't feel bad. What's wrong with me?

I got up walking into my home office, intent on doing some work, when there was a knock on my door. I chuckled to myself thinking it was probably Phil and opened the door to see my neighbor and best friend since childhood AJ.

"Why are you naked? Was Mike just here?" she asked, gesturing to my robe, "Because the guy I just saw leave your apartment did not look like Mike." She said. I sighed and grabbed her by her shirt pulling her in.

"That was his brother." I said curtly.

"Aw they're talking again?" she asked happily, "Wait…why are you naked…are you…oh my god Jessica how long?!" she shrieked.

"Not long!"

"How long?!"

"A few hours." I said quietly. I turned around to see her staring intently at me, the longer she did it, the more creeped out I was getting.

"AJ?" I asked cautiously. All of a sudden she snapped out of it and smiled.

"It's about time you found someone else." She said smiling.

"What?"

"Oh, Nick and I have noticed you were unhappy with Mike for awhile now. He's not good for you. How did you meet his brother?" she asked. I was shocked, how did she know all this? Well, she is my best friend for a reason.

"He did my tattoo."

"And you already slept with him?" she asked.

"It happened!" I said walking into my bedroom, intent on putting on some clothes.

"Was he good?" she asked smiling, skipping behind me into my room.

"Oh yes." I said from inside the en-suite bathroom.

"Better than Mike?" she asked. I stuck my head out from the door way biting my lip.

"Yes." I said quietly. She squealed.

"When are you going to break up with Mike?" Shit. I hadn't thought about breaking up with Mike. I had been with him for years now.

"I don't know." I said honestly.

"You can't just drag him along now." She said.

"I know I can't, but I want to talk to Phil first. I don't want to throw away my relationship with Mike, if its not worth it."

"Isn't it a little late for that?" she asked.

"No, he doesn't have to know." I said finally walking out of the bathroom.

"When is he coming back?"

"Who?"

"Both."

"Phil is coming back tonight and Mike comes back tomorrow afternoon."

"So you and Phil are going to fuck one more time before he comes home." She said as more as a statement than a question.

"Not necessarily. We're going to talk." I said defending Phil and I.

"And then screw." She said smirking evily.

"April I have work to do." I said, in an attempt to get her out.

"That means I'm right!" she said happily.

"April."

"Alright jeez I'm going, there is no need to use my legal name twice." She said, getting up off my bed and towards the front door. As we walked she spoke again.

"So, when do I get to meet the younger more studly Brooks?"

"April Janette!"

"Bye!" and with that she went out the door and skipped to her apartment.

~Phil's POV~

I left Jessica's apartment with a not so clear head. I just slept with my brother's girlfriend. Granted I hated my brother for everything he did to me, but it was still a little weird. Then again he deserves it, karma is a bitch.

Wait, what if Jessica thinks that's the only reason I want this to keep going. Shit.

I'm actually attracted to her. She's hot and sweet Jesus is she good in bed. I haven't had sex like that in who knows how long. I took a deep breath as I pushed the door open to my shop, I nodded at Natalie and walked into my room to see my best friend Scott Colton, whom I just call Colt.

"You're my next appointment?" I asked him in disbelief. He had no tattoos and never expressed wanting any.

"Yeah, I decided that it's time to get one." He said smiling.

"Atta boy! Now what can I do for you?" I said. Maybe tattooing Colt would bring me back to normal focus.

"First, before you permanently ink my body for life, you can tell me why you look so stressed." He said. Shit. I tried to think of a lie up quick, but then I realized it might be better if I told him. He could help me talk it out.

"I just fucked my brother's girlfriend." I said bluntly. Colt nearly fell out of his chair.

"WHAT?" he yelled.

"Shh, keep your voice down but yeah."

"How?" he asked, much quieter.

"She came in and I tattooed her. She's so fucking hot, I couldn't help myself. We went back to her place and well, you know." I said.

"The fact that she is you're asshole brother's girlfriend didn't stop you?"

"I didn't know until after. I saw a picture of them."

"What about the fact that she had a boyfriend? I know you love to get to know your customers but you took it a little far this time." Colt said.

"I knew she had a boyfriend, but Colt…I just couldn't let her go. Plus, she was all for it." I said. I turned to get some paper to draw something up for Colt.

"Just don't get yourself into trouble man." He said, showing me what he wanted off his phone.

"I won't," I said starting to draw, "I'm going back to her place tonight to talk over dinner." He chuckled.

"Talk, sureeee." He said. I laughed.

"Shut up Cabana." I said laughing.

"Just don't mess up my tattoo now." He said still chuckling.

"If I could tattoo Jessica with a boner, I can tattoo you, thinking about her." I said placing the stencil down.

"Just promise me you won't get another boner." He said, getting in the position so I can start tattooing.

"I promise." I said laughing

~Hours later~

I locked up the shop and began the walk to Jessica's apartment. After taking a few wrong streets I found the building and walked in.

"Can I help you sir?" a well dressed man behind the desk asked. We didn't have to do this before.

"Um, I'm here to see Jessica." I said.

"Jessica who?" he asked. Shit!

"Are you Phil?" a small brunette woman asked, with a tall tanned blonde.

"Um yeah." I said confused.

"He's seeing Jessica Stern." She said to the man, "I'll take him up."

"Yes Ms. Lee." He said. Who the hell is this woman? She grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the elevator.

"I'm April, but you can call me AJ and this is my boyfriend Nick. I'm Jessica's best friend." She said, really cheerily.

"You know who I am?" I asked as we stepped in.

"You mean I know that you're now sleeping with her and that you are Mike's brother? Yes." She said smiling. I gulped hard. The elevator dinged and she led me back down the hall to Jessica's apartment. She knocked on the door and Jessica opened, immediately paling when she saw me with Nick and AJ.

"I found your man candy." AJ said. Jessica said nothing as she looked at me as I smiled nervously at her.

"AJ," she started.

"Use a condom!" AJ said as she grabbed me and thrusted me into Jessica's apartment.

~Jessica's POV

I was completely mortified when I opened the door and saw Phil with Nick and AJ. It got worse when she publicly acknowledged that we slept together and would be doing it again.

"I'm sorry about April." I started.

"It's okay. She actually helped me get to you." He said.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I forgot that you'd need to ask for me when you came back." I said.

"It's fine" he said, stepping closer placing his hands on my hips and pulling me to him.

"What do you want for dinner?" I asked just as he dipped his head, his forehead meeting mine.

"You."

"Phil."

"Anything baby."

"Chinese?"

"Perfect." he said, just before kissing me. I regretfully pulled away and grabbed the phone. I ordered a bunch of things and sat on the couch with Phil. We made quick small talk before the food came and when the bell rang he raced me to the door to pay. We ate our food and cleaned up, returning back to the couch. We cuddled up together before I spoke.

"We need to talk." I said.

"We do." He said nuzzling my hair. I looked up at him and he leaned down, placing a searing kiss on my lips. He pushed me back and we continued kissing as his hands began to roam. I reached to the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head, once again marveling over the tattoos that adorned his body.

"Phil." I breathed out, remembering why he was there.

"We can talk later baby." He said, removing my shirt and attacking my neck.

He was right, we could talk later.

**So AJ has entered the story as well as Dolph. I know AJ and Punk are really dating, but I loved her with Ziggler. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Next chapter, Phil and Jessica talk it out and Mike comes home!**


	3. A Close Call

**Last night was horrible, I felt empty the whole time during Raw. CM Punk owns himself, pretty sure WWE doesn't own his concept, CM Punk's adoptive family and estranged family own themselves, I own Jessica and the idea, WWE owns Dolph and AJ. Enjoy!**

Jessica's POV

I let out a deep breath as I pulled the sheets up a little higher. It was three am and Phil and I stopped fucking about an hour ago. We never talked and since Mike would be back in the afternoon, I saw no harm in letting Phil sleep over. I shifted a bit in his arms to look at his sleeping face in the moonlight, when I jumped a bit to see his piercing green eyes already staring intently at me.

"One thing you should know about me babe, is that I suffer from really bad insomnia." He said softly.

"Join the club." I said as I inched myself further up his chest.

"What's keeping you awake?" he asked.

"We never talked."

"We can talk now." He said, holding me closer. I wiggled from his grasp and leaned over turning the bedside lamp on. He sat up a little straighter, propping his pillow against the headboard. I leaned down, took his t-shirt and slipped it over my head as he held out his open arms, silently telling me to go back in. I shook my head no.

"This is serious Phil." He nodded and then spoke.

"Where do you want to start?" he asked.

"What happened to you and Mike?" I asked him.

"He fucked me over 12 years ago. Next." He said.

"No, I want the details Phil."

"Do you know why my brother hates tattoos?" he asked me.

"No, though I'm now going to guess it has something to do with you."

"We were going to open a shop together. We found an old machine and fixed it up, started tattooing our friends and actually making money off it. Soon we had enough to buy a brand new machine. One day I went to withdraw some money from our joint account to buy more ink and it was all gone. Every last penny had been wiped out. He even took the machines too. When I confronted him about it, he bitched me out and I told him to fuck off for life. I kept pursuing tattoos and according to you," he said stopping to chuckle, "he became a male nurse."

"Wow, I'm really sorry Phil."

"Don't worry about it babe, it doesn't matter to me anymore. Anyway, it's clear that my brother has now gotten what was coming for him," he said grabbing my hand, "and I got you…I hope." I smiled at Phil as he laced his fingers with mine.

"I hope you don't think that I only want you to get back at my brother." He said seriously.

"I know you don't, we had sex before you found out." He smiled, clearly relieved.

"Can I ask you something now?" he asked. I nodded.

"Are you unhappy with my brother?" he asked me. I thought about the past few years I had spent with Mike. They were littered with fights, he was a bit suffocating but I thought that's how it should be, he should be concerned with everything I do. But was I happy with him, I know I hadn't been out of late.

"You're taking a while to answer, I feel like your silence alone said more than you could." He said. I said nothing as I looked down at our intertwined hands.

"Leave him." He said softly. I looked up at him.

"I don't know if I can." I said honestly.

"Why, you won't be alone…I don't have plans of going anywhere." He said.

"Phil I just met you today! You're already asking me to leave him, I just can't. I don't know you." I said, freaking a bit. He let go of my hand and got out of my bed.

"Phil,"

"No, you're right Jessica. We just met and I'm already having sleepovers with you, you don't know me and from your last statement it sounds like you don't want to know me."

"Phil, isn't this just sex. Your confusing me as to what you want." I told him.

"I don't want just sex from you. I want to get to know you. It's clear we have an amazing physical and sexual connection I want to see if there's more." He said, his green eyes boring holes into me.

"Then come back here." I said, gesturing to the empty space on the bed. He said nothing and just stared at me.

"Phil, the only way were going to know is if you come back. We have to make the moments we have count. Tomorrow night Mike will be back and we won't have this." I said. I watched as the realization hit his handsome face. He instantly dropped his pants and came back into the bed. This time I laid myself on his chest and snuggled closer.

"Favorite color?" I asked. I felt him chuckle beneath me.

"Red. Yours?" he asked.

"Green."

"The color of your walls." He stated.

"Yes."

"How do you know AJ?" he asked.

"We grew up together, well she is still growing up a little." I said laughing. He laughed too.

"And Nick?" he asked.

"Her boyfriend of like forever." He nodded, "Are you mad she knows?" I asked him.

"Depends, are you going to be mad if I told you I told my best friend about this afternoon?" he asked.

"No."

"Well good, because I told him and I'm not mad at you for telling her." He said.

"Good." I said looking up at him, before pressing my lips to his. He flipped me on to my back and deepened the kiss. We kept making out before he pulled away.

"I thought I was clear we connected this way." He said laughing.

"It's not my fault you're so damn irresistible." I said. He shrugged and smiled leaning down to kiss me.

"We should really try to sleep you know." He said. He was right, I can't be exhausted tomorrow. We cuddled up together and closed our eyes. Somehow both of us fell asleep because the next thing I knew my phone was ringing.

"Hello?" I said, after reaching out for my phone from the warmth of Phil's embrace.

"Baby, I want to take you out for breakfast. I'll be home in half an hour, okay?" Mike said.

"Okay, we'll walk or drive?" I asked sleepily.

"Walk, it's gorgeous out today."

"Okay."

"Thirty minutes babe." He reminded me.

"Thirty minutes." I confirmed. We hung up and I snuggled back into Phil's embrace. I replayed the conversation I had with Mike in my head when it hit me. Thirty minutes.

"PHIL!" I yelled, pounding on his chest to wake him up.

"What? Where's the fire?" he asked sleepily.

"Mike is going to be here in thirty minutes!" I yelled. He sat up and stared at me momentarily.

"I thought we had until this afternoon." He said.

"So did I but now there is a change of plans." I said. He got up and ran over to where he left his pants the night before.

"Fuck I have to shower." I said hopping up of the bed.

"Just tie your hair up." he suggested running around looking for the rest of his clothing.

"I would but I smell like sex and you." I said, stopping him momentarily to peck his lips.

"Let me join you." He said.

"Do we have time?" I asked.

"I'm sure we can manage." He said picking me up and brining me into the bathroom. We showered quickly and I didn't even bother to dry my hair. I looked at my phone to see that Mike was in the elevator. I was never going to get Phil out.

"Shit he's here!" One night of having an affair and we were already going to fuck everything up.

"Where am I going to go?" he asked.

"Come." We ran out of my apartment and down to AJ's pounding on the door. She opened it sleepily, I could see Nick looking over her shoulder.

"Mike's home early! Keep him here until you see Mike and I on the street from your window." I said. She nodded and I pushed Phil in.

"Talk to you later?" I asked him.

"Of course." He said dropping his head.

I pressed a hard kiss to his lips and bolted back to my apartment. I tied up my hair, grabbed a random magazine, and sat on the couch attempting to look normal.

"Damn, you really got ready in 30 min." Mike said opening the door.

"Told you I would be ready." I said smiling.

"Let me just change and we'll go." He said, walking into the bedroom, "Damn babe, what happened to the bed?" I cringed, I forgot about that.

"I had some real crazy dreams last night." I lied.

"Did you dream you fucked someone up?" he asked laughing.

"I don't remember, I woke up sweaty though." I said, trying to end the bed convo. He stepped out of the room dressed and smiled at me.

"When we come back change the sheets, I don't want to sleep in your sweat." He said chucking. It's not only my sweat, I thought.

We stood up and walked out the door and through the lobby. The front desk man looked at me weird as Phil never left. Once we were out on the street, I pulled out my phone.

"Who you texting baby?" Mike asked.

"AJ, I promised her I'd go shopping this morning but you came home early." I lied.

"Oh, well when I go to sleep you can see her." He said. I nodded and texted AJ.

"_Can you or Nick walk Phil out? It's safe." _ I texted.

"_Yeah, one of us will walk him out now."_ She responded.

Mike and I walked and shared small talk, he told me all about what happened at the hospital and I listened dutifully. Soon my phone vibrated again, a text message from a number I didn't know flashed on the screen.

"_I never told you how much I appreciate your ass. God, if only I could grab it now."_ Attached was a picture taken at that moment. I looked up at Mike noticing that he was still on his story and hadn't looked at me. I turned my head and behind us by at least 10 feet was Phil. He stuck out his tongue at me before winking and smiling. I smiled back and turned back to my phone.

"_Perv ;)"_ I wrote back.

"Isn't that funny babe?" Mike asked me.

"Yeah, hilarious." I said.

"I swear I'm the funniest man in the hospital." He said, smiling.

"I bet you are babe." He looked down and me and smiled. He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine briefly. It was all I needed to make me feel guilty. Not because I cheated on him, but that I was wishing he was someone else. How come I never noticed how unhappy I was? Or the lack of sparks that flew through me when I kissed him? I swear there were fireworks and singing angels when my lips met Phil's yesterday. Maybe we had just been together for too long.

We found a small outdoor café and sat down having our regular conversations. After eating we went home and Mike went in the bedroom. He beckoned me in and we started kissing, his hands roaming. He pushed me back on to the bed and lifted my shirt kissing down my abdomen. He pulled down my shorts and abruptly stopped.

"What the fuck is that?"

**A little bit of a filler, but Mike is now in the story! What do you think he found and when will Jessica and Phil see each other again?**


	4. Too Fast?

**Phil Brooks (CM Punk) owns himself, his family, both estranged and adoptive, own themselves, Scott Colton (Colt Cabana) owns himself, WWE owns any superstars and Divas, I own the rest. Enjoy!**

"What's what Mike?" I asked. Please don't tell me Phil left a mark.

"That." He said digging his finger into my hip. I hissed in pain as he pushed on the tattoo.

"My tattoo." I said.

"You got one even though I said no?" he asked me.

"Yeah."

"You're un-fucking-believable." He said standing up.

"Mike,"

"No. Those things are disgusting."

"Why don't you like them?" I asked.

"I told you, they are disgusting."

"But you have one." I pointed out. He didn't know that I knew he had a small one, he always made sure to cover it up.

"And I'm going to get it removed." He said, "Now can you get up? I'm going to sleep." I said nothing as I stood up and adjusted my clothes. I sat on the couch before realizing I didn't want to be around him at all.

"I'm going to see AJ." I called out.

"You can stay there for all I care. I don't want to see you." He answered. Oh, he didn't have to tell me twice. I left the apartment and called Phil.

"Where are you?" I asked when he answered.

"Shop. Why, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, I'll just tell you when I get there." I said.

"Okay, see you soon babe." And with that we hung up. While walking in the direction of AJ's apartment her and Nick walked out.

"Perfect you're leaving." I said.

"Why?" AJ asked.

"Because Mike thinks I'm with you and if you're not home he can't question you." I said.

"You going to meet that guy?" Nick asked. While the three of us headed towards the elevator.

"Phil? Yeah."

"What happened, didn't Mike just get home?" AJ asked.

"We got into a huge fight. He said he didn't want to see me and then said, and I quote 'you could stay there for all I care.'" I said.

"Oh." AJ said taken back.

"So I'm going to see Phil." I said.

"Well your affair is escalating quickly." Nick said as we exited the elevator, "Must be some really good sex."

"It's not just sex." I said.

"It's not?" AJ asked.

"No, he genuinely wants to see where this could go."

"So you're going to string Mike along until you figure out if taking a chance with Phil is worth it?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, is that bad?" I asked as we walked down the block, away from our building.

"Not really, Mike's a dick anyway so I personally think he had this coming." Nick said as we reached the street where the three of us will split.

"His shop is this way." I said, pointing.

"Okay, have fun and let me know what you're going to do about later." AJ said, giving me a quick hug.

"I will, bye guys."

I walked down a few more streets before coming upon his shop. I walked in and Natalie the receptionist smiled at me.

"He's working on someone right now, but I'll let him know you're here." She said. Well fuck, she knows too. She walked away and within a few minutes came back.

"His client said it was okay for you to be back there. Room three." She told me. I smiled and walked to the back and into room three.

"Hey babe!" Phil said smiling up at me, "Take a seat." He said gesturing to the stool placed next to him. He went back to tattooing while talking.

"This is Lyle, he said it was okay for you to be here because you needed me. So tell me, what's wrong dollface?"

"Mike's home."

"And?"

"He's being a dick."

"Babe," he started, pausing from his work, "tell me something I don't know." And turned back to his piece.

"Well, we went out to breakfast and everything was fine. When we came back we started to have sex…"I was cut off by Lyle.

"OW!" he yelped.

"Sorry." Phil said

"…and he saw my tattoo." I finished.

"He flipped a shit?" Phil asked.

"Yeah, first he poked it though."

"He touched it?!" he asked, his head whipping off. I nodded and he grabbed the hem of my shorts, pulling down to reveal his work.

"Was it here?" he asked, gently grazing over the spot.

"Yeah."

"You bled a little," he said, reaching over for the cream he put the day before, "that motherfucker." He said, removing his gloves to slather on the cream. When he was done he put his gloves back on and went back to the tattoo.

"Wait, why is your girlfriend sleeping with someone else?" Lyle asked.

"She's dating my brother and having an affair with me." Phil told him.

"Way to sugar coat it." I said.

"Sorry, so then what happened?" he spoke.

"I said I was going to see AJ and he said I could stay there for all I care." I said, plopping back down into the chair.

"Stay with me?" he asked looking up at me.

"Phil,"

"Babe, he thinks you're with AJ."

"And if he goes looking for me?"

"He won't. If my brother is anything like he was, you have to go to him." He was right. No matter what type of fight Mike and I had, I was always the one to extend the olive branch and patch things up. Not this time.

"Fine."

"Atta girl. You want to wait for me to finish here or just go on up?" he asked me.

"Up?" I asked.

"I live over the shop." He said, I nodded.

"How many you have left?"

"A lot hunny, its only mid day." He said, with a small chuckle.

"Oh, well I guess I'm going up." He laughed again.

"Let me finish up Lyle here and then I have lunch. I'll take you up." I nodded as I watched Phil finish off yet another phenomenal tattoo and tell Lyle the instructions for care that he had only told me the day before. When he left, Phil grabbed my hand and we walked to the front and he waved at Natalie before leading me outside taking a sharp right turn to a door directly next to the shop door. He placed a key in the hole and turned it, opening the door. He grabbed my hand again and led me up a flight of stairs and into one of the prettiest homes I have ever been in.

His home was decorated with earthy tones and had huge, floor to ceiling windows. He had a large kitchen and a beautiful dining room. I could see that he had a loft that looked over the large expansive living room. I stood there in awe as Phil came up behind me, wrapping his arms around me as he started to kiss my neck. I giggled as I sank back into him, melting at his touch.

"Baby, don't you have to eat?" I asked.

"I'm getting ready, I like to play with my meal before I dig in." he said against my neck. I gasped as he bit down on my collar bone.

"I mean…food baby." I managed to get out.

"Eh."

"Phil." I said, finally looking up to press my lips against his.

"Fine." We walked into the kitchen and he took out some food.

"What do you want babe?" he asked me.

"I'm still good from this morning." I told him.

"Okay, but if you want it later, please help yourself." Phil continued to make his lunch and eat it while we carried on with a casual conversation. Soon he had to return downstairs and I walked him to the door.

"Here," he said handing me a key, "Just in case you want to go out while I'm gone. I have a late night tonight so I'll be back around 10:30."

"Okay."

"If you need me you know where I am." He said winking. I smiled and tip-toed up to place a quick kiss on his lips. He left and I headed into his living room, plopping myself down. I sat there for a moment before realizing I needed to tell AJ that I was staying with Phil for the night.

"Hey I was just about to call you." She said as she picked up.

"Yeah, I wanted to let you know that I'm sleeping over Phil's. Can you cover?" I asked.

"I would but what if he comes over looking for you? I have to say you're somewhere else, because he can see you are not with me." She said.

"Where could I stay then? A hotel, he could go looking and then question why I left you."

"How about your sister? He hates her." She suggested. I thought about it for a minute. My sister, her husband and I, run our own law firm, Orton, Orton and Stern. For some reason my brother in law and Mike hated each other, which made my sister and Mike hate each other.

"You're right, I'll call her now. Thanks girl, you're really helping Phil and I out here." I said.

"No problem, you know I love you and just want you to be happy. If this is what it takes then so be it." We hung up and I quickly dialed the office number.

"Orton, Orton, and Stern. This is Cindy, how may I help you?"

"Hey, it's Jessica is Daniella there?"

"Oh, Ms. Stern! Unfortunately Mrs. Orton is on lunch, would you like me to take a message?"

"Um no, but did Randy go too?"

"No, Mr. Orton is still in his office. Would you like me to transfer you to him?"

"Yes please." I waited a few moments before Randy picked up.

"Randy Orton speaking."

"Rands, its Jess. I need your help with something." I said.

"What's up?" he asked.

"If Mike asks, I'm staying at your house."

"Oookkayyyyy. Can I ask why?" he inquired.

"No."

"You're cheating on him." It was a statement rather than a question.

"What?"

"You need me to cover because you're cheating on him." He said again.

"I am."

"Good. Guys a dick anyway." He said. I laughed.

"So you'll cover me?"

"Of course. Anytime too." I thanked Randy and hung up. I walked around Phil's home giving myself a tour. The last place I ended up was in his large expansive bedroom. I walked around and looked at some pictures before sitting down on his bed. I sat there for a bit looking around before I got an idea. I ran out of his bedroom, grabbed his key and out the door. I ran past the shop, just in case he was in the front room before slowing my pace. I went to several different stores, buying food, petals and one last stop at Victoria's Secret. I stopped and grabbed a quick coffee before returning back to Phil's. It was 5 and I still had a lot of time to kill until Phil came back. I decided to take a nap before starting to prepare my little surprise for Phil. His bed looked way to comfy to not sleep on. After an hour, I got up and began to spread some rose petals on his bed and around his room. I could care less how girly this was getting. I finished up and went to start the dinner I was planning to make. I preheated the oven and prepared everything before searching his cabinets for pots and pans. By the time everything was in the oven it was nearing 8 and I sighed as I still had at least two hours.

I ran upstairs and reached for the pink striped bag I had brought in earlier. I pulled out the black and red lacy lingerie and put it on along with the thigh highs that connected to the garter. I pulled out the black silk robe and placed it over, before going to fix my makeup in the bathroom. When I was finished I checked on the dinner and decided to make a quick chocolate pudding pie for dessert. I mixed up the pudding, put it over a graham cracker pie crust and shoved it in the fridge. After a little I took it out and covered it in cool whip before placing it back in. I checked on the roast, turning it down a bit so it stayed warm without getting dry. I walked into his dining room and after a bit of searching, found what I needed to set the table. I walked back into the kitchen and I leaned against the counter and closed my eyes, I had never done this before and it was a lot of work. Then it hit me.

I had never done this before.

For anyone.

Not even Mike.

What was it about Phil that made me want to do this? I've only known him for two days and I'm busting my ass like a house wife. I went into the living room and sat myself on the couch. It was a little after nine and there wasn't that much time until Phil came through that door. I still had time to run though. I could go home, apologize to Mike and go on with my life the way it was before Phil.

"Hunny I'm home!" Or not. Phil came up the stairs talking a mile a minute.

"So my second to last appointment couldn't take the pain any more so they wanted to finish in another session and my last appointment showed up drunk and by law, I can't tattoo them, so I got to come home early! Isn't that, babe….you did all this?" I'm assuming he made it into the dining room or the kitchen. He finally came into the living room and saw me scantily dressed on the couch.

"Oh baby." He said in a low sexy voice, "Forget the food, I want to start with dessert." He walked over to me and took my face in his hands. When he saw my face he stopped.

"Jessica, what's wrong?" I stayed silent for a moment, just looking at his face. He was so happy to see me.

"We're moving too fast." I said, as I watched his face drop.

"Listen, I know I freaked on you a little last night, so I guess it's your turn. Baby, nothing about us is going to be normal, we skipped all the bases the moment we met. Everything is going to be fast, but understand I'm going to be there next to you." He said, stroking my cheek with is thumb. I said nothing as I aimed my gaze down.

"Listen, if you want…we can skip the dinner and pretend you never made it." He offered. I looked up at him and thought about the work I put into it. If we're going to do this, I'm not wasting my time.

"No, let's go eat it. I made it for you." I said quietly. He smiled and we stood up going into the kitchen to bring everything in. We sat down and Phil rambled on about his day, I listened and made comments here and there. As I got up to bring dessert into the kitchen, Phil stood up behind me and wrapped his arms around me, softly tugging at my robe while kissing my neck. I leaned back and melted at his touch, this is why I did this, the way I feel is why I'm here. I was so lost in Phil's touch that I barely heard my phone. I regretfully pulled away and grabbed my phone, Mike was calling. Phil and I looked at each other before he silently told me to pick up.

"Hello?"

"You went to your sisters?" he asked, in disgusted disbelief.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because you didn't want me home."

"Let me talk to your sister." He said.

"She's not home yet; her and Randy went out to dinner after leaving the office."

"Fine but when she's home I want to speak to her."

"Fine." And I hung up.

"Come on, let's skip dessert for now and get to the real sweet stuff." Phil said leaning down to place a sweet kiss to my lips. I smiled and followed him upstairs.

**I know I jipped out on the dirty stuff this chapter, but I promise the next one won't disappoint! It will also skip a few weeks in time. Hope you liked it!**


	5. Fustrations

**For those who are dying to see Mr. Brooks like me, tune into the Talking Dead Sunday night after the Walking Dead. Phil Brooks will be on, and I can't wait. CM Punk still owns himself and the same goes for his family, WWE owns those you know under their domain and I own everything else. This is a few weeks later, and I know I jipped you out of the sex scene so enjoy!**

"Oh god Phil!" I yelled as he repeatedly thrusted in and out of me on top of my desk.

"Does that feel good baby?" he whispered in my ear as he picked up his pace. All I could do was moan in response.

For the past few weeks Phil and I have been finding ways to see each other. Whether its Mike's 24 hour shifts, or lunch hours at work, such as now, kept us going.

"Phil…" I whimpered as he pulled out of me completely.

"All in due time sweetheart." He said as he dropped to his knees and immediately drove his tongue inside me. My hips instantly lifted off the desk and I moaned loudly. He chuckled which sent even more vibrations to my hot wet center.

"Your secretary is going to hear you." He joked.

"I don't…give a…oh fuck." I said as I gripped the edge of my desk as Phil sent me over the edge. I barely had time to catch my breath before Phil thrust back into me. He paused for a moment and leaned down pressing his nose to mine.

"Hi." He said smiling. I smiled back and he kissed me sweetly.

"Move." I said. He laughed again.

"Demanding are we?" he said before slowly moving.

"Faster Phillip." I demanded.

"I love teasing you." He said kissing my neck.

"I know you do," I said panting, "But my hour is almost up and we still haven't actually eaten." I said pointing to the food he brought. He bit my neck and picked up his pace again. It wasn't long before the both of us came fast and hard, taking a few moments to collect ourselves. Phil pulled out and somewhat cleaned himself off. I sat up and pulled my skirt down and hopped off the desk and into my chair. I bent down and picked up my ruined underwear while glaring at Phil.

"I'll buy you a set." He said laughing. It was the fourth pair he ripped this week. He picked up the food bag and placed it on the desk pulling out the different things as my speaker phone crackled to life.

"Ms. Stern, the conference call is beginning now. It's on line 2." I thanked her and looked at Phil.

"My hour is over." I said to him.

"But you didn't eat."

"I know, but I don't have time."

"Why don't I sit in here with you while you do the call, that way you can eat and I don't have to go to the shop earlier than I have to." He offered as a solution. I nodded placing my finger to my lips and hitting a button on my phone. I said my greeting and the men running the call began to discuss what was going on. I ate and stared at Phil who continued to make funny faces at me, since we couldn't speak. Soon he reached for a legal pad and a marker, writing in big letters, "I have to pee." I snorted back a laugh and he smiled too as he stood up and walked out of my office.

Phil's POV

I closed Jessica's office door quietly, giving a polite nod to the secretary and headed down the hallway towards the bathroom. On the way there I ran into her sister Daniella and her brother in law Randy.

"I swear I'm going to have to make her office sound proof because of you." Daniella said smiling as she saw me.

"From what I heard you guys need to be sound proofed too." I smirked right back. Randy laughed and high fived me. I really liked Jessica's sister. Both she and Randy have been really supportive of whatever Jessica and I have going on and have even gone out a few times while Mike was on a 24 hour shift. It was almost like I was Jessica's only boyfriend…almost.

"You and Jess going to join us for dinner?" Daniella asked. I sighed, Jessica hadn't said anything to me which probably meant Mike was going to be home tonight.

"I'll ask her. She hasn't said anything so I think…" I stopped, letting out another sigh, "You know I have to share her right?" I asked them as a little of my frustration came out, knowing they knew the answer. Both of them gave me sympathetic faces.

"She likes you more though." Daniella said.

"Then why won't she leave him?" I asked, running a hand through my hair.

"I honestly don't know. But I assure you she will…she wants to be with you Phil." She told me.

"Don't sweat it man." Randy said.

"I know, listen I gotta get back to her. I have to go back to work." I said. We said our goodbyes and I quickly and finally used the bathroom. I returned to Jessica to see she had finished eating and was taking notes. I waved at her and she looked up, putting her call on mute.

"I have to go babe." I said as she stood up, clearing the garbage off her desk.

"Really?" she asked, pouting. She came over and wrapped her arms around my neck. I wrapped mine around her waist and held her close.

"Yeah," I started, "but I'll see you later for dinner with Daniella and Randy right?" her face immediately fell. That's when I knew she knew about the dinner, and that she wasn't taking me.

"You're taking Mike." I said.

"Phil he's home tonight."

"So they invite me, and you take him. Makes sense." I said letting go of her.

"Baby…" she started.

"Whatever, I'll just see you when I see you…that's what the side guy does right?" I asked, getting madder by the minute.

"Phil, you know that…" she started but I cut her off again.

"Thanks for the fuck." I said as I opened the door and stepped out, ignoring the sound of the start of her crying.

Jessica's POV

I've never seen Phil like this and quite frankly I never want to see him like that again.

"Thanks for the fuck." Was constantly ringing through my head, this wasn't my fault. I wiped my tears and headed out of my office, heading for my sisters. I pushed the door open and she looked up.

"You told Phil about tonight?" I asked.

"Yeah, I assumed he was coming since he always does." She said innocently.

"Mike's home so he's coming, now Phil is pissed at me."

"Can you blame him?" she asked.

"Are you serious? You wanted me to have this affair!"

"I want you to leave Mike and be with Phil. You can't keep dragging this guy along."

"Who's side are you on?" I asked her.

"Yours! Do you not see how happy you are with Phil?"

"Obviously, but it's clear you don't since you just fucked it up!"

"So fix it and leave Mike now!" she yelled back. I huffed before speaking again.

"I'm not coming to dinner tonight. I'm telling Mike I'm just going to go with you and that Randy isn't coming. I'm going to see Phil." I said turning and walking out, but not before I heard her say, "It'd be easier if you said you were fucking his brother." Under her breath.

I returned to my office more pissed then when I left. I called Phil a bunch of times with no answer so I called the shop. Natalie said he wasn't back yet but would tell him I called. When I hung up I knew that whether she told him or not, he wouldn't call me back. I quickly called Mike and told him that the dinner would be no guys and I'd see him when I'd get home. He seemed okay, told me he missed me and would be counting down the hours. I continued to work or at least tried to, my mind consumed with Phil. He did have the right to be mad at me. If I was in his position I'd be mad too.

I stayed late to make up for the work I was so slow on doing. When I finally left I headed straight for Phil's calling him a bunch of times. When I got to his door I knocked and received no answer. I kept calling every number I had for him when the shop opened and Phil and an unidentified female walked out. They were laughing and Phil had yet to notice I was standing there. The redhead hugged him and placed a short kiss on his lips. Phil pulled back immediately just as a sob escaped my lips. He turned and saw me, his eyes wide.

"Amy this is my girlfriend, Jessica." Phil said stunned.

"Oh," she started, "Wow, I'm sorry… I didn't know." She said looking at me. I said nothing as I backed away from Amy and Phil crying. Phil said something to Amy quickly and she left. He grabbed my arm and opened the door to his house. He pulled me into the living room and sat me down on the couch, he looked at me and smiled.

"How does it feel? How does it feel that someone else kissed me, that someone else wants me, that someone else could have me?" All I did was cry as he held his smirk. Slowly it began to fade as he sat next to me and pulled me on to his lap. In a much softer voice he said, "Hurts doesn't it?" While rubbing my back he continued.

"That's what I feel when you're with Mike. Knowing he's kissing what's mine, touching what's mine, loving what's mine, hurts." I looked up from his chest and saw the pain in his eyes. I said nothing as I leaned up and pressed a sweet kiss on his lips. When I pulled away Phil dived back in and kissed me with intense passion. We kept kissing as he gently laid me down on to the couch. His hands roamed over my body ever so gently as he continued to kiss me slowly.

His lips left mine and gently trailed down my neck as he gently undid the buttons on my blouse. He paid careful attention to every part of me and he took his time. While he always made sure to satisfy her, he never was as slow and gentle as he was then, this time meant something. They were both hurting and they knew that the only way to ease their pain was within each other. I ran my hands through his soft hair before reaching for his shirt. I pulled it off and he picked me up bringing me to his room. We hit the bed again and I flipped him on to his back intent on taking time to pleasure him. In that moment he was the only man that mattered to me, for the past few weeks, he was the only man that mattered to me.

I slowly worked on his jeans and pulled them and his boxers down swiftly, freeing his impressive erection. I slowly stroked my hand up and down his manhood and smiled as I watched him nearly fall apart underneath me. While stroking him I leaned forward and placed a small kiss on his lips.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Oh god, you're forgiven." He breathed out. I smiled and leaned back lowering my head on to his rock hard dick. A string of curses left his mouth as I took my time pleasuring him as an apology. I bobbed my head up and down before he grabbed my head and pulled me off him. He placed me back underneath him and removed my skirt, my panties long since destroyed. He played with my clit as he spewed his own apology.

"I'm sorry baby." He panted, "It's just, sometimes I get…"

"I know, its okay." I said. He smiled leaned down and kissed my wet center before standing back up and thrusting in raw. We both let out appreciative moans as he stayed there for a moment. He slowly started to move as he dropped his forehead to meet mine and his green lust filled eyes held my gaze. He stayed at this pace as I felt my orgasm strongly and slowly build up inside me. Soon it was there front and center and Phil and I came strongly together as we both experienced the most drawn out orgasms we have ever had. He lay there on top of me as he emptied his seed inside me. He finally pulled out and pulled me close, kissing my forehead. Soon a sharp ringing broke our silence and he reached down on the floor getting my phone from my skirt pocket. I looked seeing it was Mike and answered.

"When are you coming home?" he asked the second I picked up.

"I'm staying at my sisters, I drank too much." I said, looking at Phil who smiled brightly.

"But you need clothes for tomorrow."

"I'm working from home." I said and hung up. I threw my phone to the floor as Phil brought the covers over us. We cuddle together and kept our faces close. Just as I was about to fall asleep I heard Phil softly speak.

"Leave him."

**Little bit of frustration on Phil's part huh? Does he have the right to be? Let me know what you thought!**


	6. Sometimes Plans Change

**Another little time jump. This story isn't meant to be too long. Phil Brooks owns himself, WWE owns those you know, I own everything else. Enjoy!**

It had been about a month now since Phil and I had our biggest fight. He started tagging on "Leave him" on everything and I was starting to believe it was his form of "I love you". After every phone call or text or right before we fell asleep his last words would be those two and it was getting annoying.

Yes I wanted to leave Mike, but I didn't know how. How do you tell someone that you cheated on them after four, what the both of you thought were happy years? It was near impossible.

Right now I pushed the thought far from my mind as I walked into my kitchen seeing Phil making breakfast in just his boxers. Mike was on a weeklong medical conference so Phil and I were able to live and date like normal people. We went out alone and with friends and got to sleep next to each other every night. Phil wanted to go away but I told him no, as if Mike found out I wasn't at work or home it'd look bad.

"Morning baby." I said wrapping my arms around his waist from behind.

"Morning sweets." He said while flipping a pancake.

"What do you want to do today?" I asked kissing his back.

"Well, today I have a 6 hour session with Randy." He told me putting the pancakes on a plate and turning around. I groaned, completely forgetting that Phil was doing Randy's sleeves.

"I can't convince you to do something else?" I asked him playing with the elastic of his boxers. I smiled when I heard him inhale sharply.

"Don't be a tease babe." He said.

"Me?" I asked, slipping my hand in, ghosting it over his semi hard cock, "Never." I finished as I wrapped my fingers around his base. In a flash Phil had turned around and scooped me up, gently pressing my back on the wall.

"You wanna be a tease?" he asked, "I'll show you how to be a tease." He said as he slipped his hand under my shirt, his shirt that I had stolen, and gently rubbed my already swollen nub. He gently started to insert a finger before stopping and putting me down, returning to his pancakes. Just as he turned the stove off I grabbed his arm swinging him back to me and jumped into his arms wrapping my legs around his torso and pressing my lips against his hard.

"Fuck the pancakes." I said leaving his lips. He laughed and brought me over to the dining room table, laying me down. Our lips met again as our tongues both fought for dominance. I pushed his boxers down with my feet and he lifted my shirt over my head. He thrust into me fast and hard casing me to gasp. He kept his rough fast pace until we both came loudly. He collapsed on top of me as we lay on the table catching our breath. He slipped out of me, and sweetly kissed my nose.

"And now I'm going to be late." He said chuckling. I smiled.

"I'm sure Randy will understand, go and I'll bring you food." I said, he smiled and kissed me quickly before dashing into the bedroom. I sat myself up and followed him putting his t-shirt back on as well as adding his boxers to my ensemble. Just as he was about to leave there was a knock on the door and after sharing a look, he dashed into the bathroom. I ran to the peep hole to check who it was and let out a sigh of relief when I saw AJ.

"You scared us." I said as I opened the door for her. Phil emerged from the bathroom as she walked in.

"Sorry. Hi Phil." She said smiling. He replied back and then stopped at me.

"See you later." He said leaning down and kissing me.

"Bye." I said, still smiling from the kiss.

"See you AJ." He said heading for the door, "Oh and babe…"

"I know Phil." I said cutting him off. He smiled sadly before heading out the door.

"You're killing him." AJ said.

"I know."

"Then why won't you leave Mike. Just get it over with and move on with Phil." She said.

"I want to, but how do you break up with someone after four years?" I asked.

"How do you cheat on them after four?" she countered back.

"He doesn't know about it, so it's easier." I said.

"You're just delaying yourself from happiness. Not only that, but Phil's and Mike's too."

"Mike is happy." I said.

"But you don't love him, let him be with someone who does." She said trying to reason with me.

"But we live together. I can't just say, hey I'm cheating on you get out."

"Well no, but you can let him stay here while he finds a new place and you can stay with Phil, or me."

"Alright." I started, "When he gets home I'll do it. It's time for Phil and I to be a real couple." I declared.

"Thank god!" she said, "Now, for the real reason I'm here." She said getting serious.

"What's up?"

"First can you get decent, it's starting to bother me that you're in Phil's clothes and I'm starting to put two and two together." She said. I laughed walking into my room.

"Oh, pancakes! Can I have some?" I heard her yell.

"Yeah, just don't eat them at the table!" I yelled back.

"Why, oh god…is that why the pancakes weren't eaten?" she asked in disgust. I laughed and walked out of the bedroom in my own clothes.

"Okay now what's up?" I asked ripping off a piece of pancake and popping it into my mouth.

"I think I'm pregnant." She said.

"What?"

"Yeah. I'm too scared to take the test on my own, can you take one with me?" she asked, a look of desperation across her features.

"Oh AJ." I said, "Yeah I'll take one. Did you tell Nick?"

"No, I wanted to make sure first."

"Okay, let's do this." She pulled the tests out of her bag and we split. She went to the hall bathroom while I went to the one in the bedroom. After we peed we met back in the living room holding our tests face down. After five minutes we turned them over.

"I'm not pregnant!" she squealed. I looked at mine and my face paled.

"But I am."

**Oh no! Jessica's pregnant! How will Phil and Mike react? Who's the Daddy? How is this going to affect Jessica's plans to break up with Mike?**


	7. A Baby Makes Four?

**Big chapter here! Phil Brooks owns himself, his family both estranged and adoptive own themselves, WWE owns AJ, Dolph, and Randy, I own everything else. Enjoy!**

"_Okay, let's do this." She pulled the tests out of her bag and we split. She went to the hall bathroom while I went to the one in the bedroom. After we peed we met back in the living room holding our tests face down. After five minutes we turned them over._

"_I'm not pregnant!" she squealed. I looked at mine and my face paled._

"_But I am."_

"What?" she asked in disbelief, dropping her own test.

"I'm pregnant." I said, wide eyed.

"Jess…" she said, a loss for words. I was so shocked, I barely felt the first tear slip down my cheek before AJ pulled me close.

"What am I going to do?" I asked.

"Well first, who's is it?" she asked, almost afraid to. I closed my eyes, more tears falling down. I guess this is what I get for not breaking up with Mike. I get to play "Who's the Daddy?"

"Probably Phil." I said, finally pulling myself away from my best friend.

"Are you sure?" she asked, "You can get a paternity test. Just tell Phil."

"I've only been sleeping with Phil. Mike and I haven't had sex in months." I said, wiping my cheeks.

"Wow really? How does he live?" she asked, way off topic.

"AJ that's not the point. It's Phil's." I said.

"You have to tell him, today."

"How? I can't go, 'Hey Phil, I know I'm still dating Mike, but I'm pregnant and I'm almost 100% positive it's yours.'" I said, sarcastically.

"First you tell him that when he left this morning you decided that when Mike came back, you were breaking up with him and giving Phil a real chance." All I did was nod. There was no way I could keep dating Mike, while I was pregnant with someone else baby.

"Then you say, you have some happy news, having a baby is happy right?" she asked me, again all I did was nod. "Tell him to sit first and then hand him the test and say 'You're going to be a Daddy!' then gauge his reaction and improvise from there." She finished. Again I nodded.

"Do you want to take another test?" she asked.

"Yeah. Just to be sure." She hugged me again and said she'd be right back. I sat on the couch numbly and within 15 minutes AJ was back and handed me two more tests. I went into the bathroom and peed on both. I came out and we stared at them as they both turned to positive.

"Well, you're definitely pregnant." She said.

"I need a doctor." I said, "I didn't show any signs, maybe something's wrong."

"Maybe you'll have an easy pregnancy!" AJ said happily. I smiled weakly.

"Listen, you're having a baby. There's a little miracle inside you, be happy about it!" she said. I thought about it more, the possibility that I'm going to have a little person that's going to be the perfect combination of Phil and I was exciting. I smiled bigger.

"There you go!" she said, smiling. "Now let's find you a doctor, that's not where Mike works." She said, adding the last part a little quieter. AJ and I then spent the day researching Doctor's and finally picking one, making an appointment that I knew Phil would be able to attend. We went out afterwards AJ left a little before Phil came home and I decided to take a nap before he did get home. I was awoken by the sound of the door opening and closing. I got up and got ready to say everything AJ told me to say. When I walked into the living room where he was it all went out the window.

"Phil, I'm pregnant." Came flying out my mouth before I could stop it. He froze, his eyes widening.

"I'm sorry, what?" he said after a moment.

"I'm pregnant." I said again, my voice starting to tremble. He sat down and put his head in his hands. I stood there holding my breath waiting for him to ask what I knew he was going to ask. He took in a shaky breath almost afraid to speak.

"Is it mine?" he asked softly. I closed my eyes and yet again the tears began.

"It has to be." I whispered. He stood up from the couch and walked over to me wrapping his arms around me. I cried into his chest as he held me, still unsure of his reaction.

"How can we find out?" he asked. I looked up at him.

"Paternity test." I said, as he wiped away my tears, "Though I'm 100% sure it's yours. I want it to be yours."

"It will be mine. I promise." He said lightly kissing me. I took a deep breath and leaned back against his chest.

"Come, let's lay down." He said, pulling me with him towards my bedroom. He laid down and I plopped my head on his chest.

"So, can I come to the doctor's with you?" he asked.

"Of course, first one is Monday." I said, my mood slightly increasing, "During our lunch hour."

"Okay, I can do that. Mike will be back right?" he asked.

"Yeah, comes back Monday morning." I said.

"You going to tell him?"

"I have to. I'll give him time to stay here and find an apartment and I'll just stay with AJ." I told him

"No, you and the baby," he said, placing his hand on my still flat stomach, "will stay with me." I smiled.

"You're okay with all this?" I asked.

"Why wouldn't I be? Having a baby with you is exciting." He said.

"But we haven't been together long."

"I don't know if you noticed babe, but we do everything backwards." He said with a small chuckle. I laughed too.

"We do."

Phil and I stayed there for the rest of the day just enjoying each other, knowing soon this would happen all the time. We opted to order pizza, eating it in bed resuming our laziness.

~A few Days Later~

Monday came faster than either of us wanted to. I drove Phil to work, before heading to the office myself. About half an hour in I received a text from Mike saying that he had made it back to the apartment and couldn't wait to see me. Ignoring the pit feeling in my stomach I replied back. Before I knew it, Phil popped his head through my office door.

"You ready babe?" he asked.

"Yeah." I saved my documents and grabbed my bag and important medical papers. We walked to the doctor in silence and continued that silence as I filled out the new patient form. After I handed it back to the receptionist I sat back down and Phil grabbed my hand, squeezing it.

"Are you nervous?" I asked him quietly.

"A little. Are you?"

"Yeah." A nurse walked out and called my name. Phil and I walked to the back and the nurse instructed me to put on the gown and sit with my feet on the stirrups. Soon Dr. Smith walked in.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Smith, you must be Jessica." He said extending his hand. I shook his hand and he directed his attention towards Phil.

"You must be the father of the baby." He said extending his hand towards Phil.

"Yeah, I'm Phil." Dr. Smith smiled and turned on the machine.

"Let's see what's going on shall we?" he placed the cold jelly on my stomach and began to look around on the screen.

"Well," he said stopping in one spot, "you see that little blur there? That's your baby." Phil squeezed my hand as I heard him take in a sharp breath. After staring at the screen Phil turned to me and smiled. I smiled back.

"It seems that you are about a month, month and a half along. You caught yourself early didn't you?" the doctor asked with a chuckle, "How did you manage that?"

"Moral support for a friend turned out to be enlightening." I said.

"Well aren't you glad you took the test with her then?" the doctor said smiling. Phil and I both forced a smile, if only the doctor knew what this baby was being born into.

The doctor moved the wand around some more before snapping a few photos and printing them out.

"Here you go, one for mom and one for dad to show off to his buddies." He said, handing us the pictures, "Jessica you can pick up your prenatal prescription at the front as well as make another appointment. See you soon." With that he walked out and left me and Phil to clean my stomach and get ourselves together. While we walked to the front I decided to put Phil's mind at ease.

"You know, we don't need that paternity test." I said.

"Yeah, and why is that?" he asked, lacing his fingers with mine.

"Because I know exactly when this baby was conceived." I said, Phil stopped and looked at me.

"When?"

"That day we fought, over you being the side guy, and I came to your house?" I asked him, probing his mind to remember. He stared at me puzzled for a second before he realized.

"I did not use a condom that night." He said eyes wide.

"Bingo, daddy." He paused for a moment before a smile broke out across his handsome face.

"Well, I'm not mad, I'm thrilled that little blur in your stomach is mine. Now a part of me is always with you." He said, starting to walk with me again. We ended up at the front desk and made the necessary arrangements. We left the building and started to walk to a pharmacy close to my job so I could get the prescription filled. While we were walking Phil pulled out his sonogram picture.

"So, boy or girl?" he asked looking at it.

"Phil it's a little blur. He or she hasn't developed yet to know."

"So the baby doesn't know what it is?" he asked.

"No, the baby knows, we don't."

"Playing tricks on your old man already?" he asked, leaning down so his mouth was by my stomach. I laughed and playfully pushed his head away.

"You're such a goof." I said laughing. He laughed too and pulled me into his arms.

"But I'm your goof." He said kissing my cheek. I smiled and pecked his lips. We arrived at the pharmacy and waited for the pills. Once we were done we headed back to my job where we would part ways for the first time in seven days.

"You going to tell him tonight?" Phil asked, referring to me breaking up with Mike and telling him about Phil and the baby.

"Yes. By this time tomorrow I'll be yours." I said looking up at him.

"You already are." He said, placing a sweet kiss to my lips.

"But I'll be all yours, at your disposal, every day." We both smiled and kissed again, this time a little longer and with a bit more passion. I went upstairs to my office and worked through the afternoon before returning home, knowing I'd probably get to see Phil again, after ending things with Mike. However I was not expecting what I ran into when I opened my door.

The lights were off and the only light was by candles. Rose petals lead from the front door to the living room. When I got there Mike was standing there in a suit a big smile on his face.

"Hey baby!" he said smiling.

"Hi." I said uneasy. He walked towards me and quickly kissed my lips.

"Mike, what's going on?" I asked.

"I wanted to actually take you out and make this a big spectacle, but I found something today and decided this couldn't wait." He said.

"What did you find?" I asked, feeling sick.

"These." He said, holding up the three pregnancy tests I had taken.

"Mike, it's not…"

"I love you. There is nothing that makes me more excited than the thought of you having my baby except for maybe this." He said getting down on one knee. Oh no, he's going to make this more difficult.

"Mike the baby…" I said, but he cut me off again.

"Jessica Stern, please make me the happiest man on Earth, and do me the honor of being my wife. Will you marry me?"

**Oh no! Jessica has found herself in quite the situation huh? Just when you think she's actually going to break up with Mike and be with Phil, this happens! How is she going to answer Mike and what is Phil going to say?**


End file.
